godofhighschoolfandomcom-20200214-history
Alexandros
Alexandros ''' or '''Alex for short, is a Macedonian fighter participating in the God Of High School Tournament. Appearance Alex is a tall individual with a muscular build and green eyes. He is usually seen sporting a hat backwards along with a jacket with yellow vertical stripes. His hair is gray at the top with black on the sides. During his rematch with the prince, he loses his hat. Personality Alex is a highly lecherous individual, seeing as he handpicked his team based on the most attractive women. This is further shown in that he tried to recruit Yu Mi-Ra as an ally (or in his terms, a 'girlfriend') because he found her attractive. He also dislikes men. Alex is also very arrogant, believing level is everything and hate who he deemed 'weakling'. He also believed he could kill the Malta knights in 2 hits, and was prepared to fight them all alone. After Natasha died, Alex has become a much more serious individual, as well as more determined. Despite his faults, He's a courageous individual. Something he got since his days as a kid. He beat up a man much older and bigger than him for beating Violeta as child. He took on fighting Second Dante, a being so much powerful than him, to avenge Natasha. After RagnarÖk, Alex became a father to many children, and shows that he takes his role seriously. When Jose was being mocked by his siblings as a child Alex comforted him and encouraged to experience the world in order to discover another side of himself he may never know otherwise. Alex is also shown to be a strict father telling Jose that he was disgrace to the family for loosing in the first round of the post-RagnarÖk G.O.H. Tournament. Plot Consolation Match Alex first appears while complimenting Team Korea on how they made an great entrance, saying "that was one great horse." He then hits on Yu Mi-ra and asks her if she wants be his "babe." She ignores him and he tells one of his girls to calm down. He punches Hui Mo-Ri and expresses his dislike for weak men after noticing how low his level was. It is then revealed that Alex's level was actually 23. He releases his ability and attacks Team Korea, with Han Dae-Wi countering his punch but to only be attacked in his blind spot by Alex. While he is talking to Dae-wi about his blind spot, Yu Mi-Ra immediately attacks him and slashes him, sending him flying whilst bleeding. They continue to fight until Alex proclaims his love to her and she tells him to "piss off." After which he releases his Charyeok, Alexander the Great and Mi-Ra in turn, releases her Charyeok. They clash and a gigantic group starts surrounding them because of their absurd amount of power. Their fight is then interrupted by Fei throwing knives. Hui Mo-Ri then uses 15% of his power, which turned his level into 43, in order to attack Fei. Alex then confronts Fei and asks "is it you, are you the one who hindered my declaration of war?" Off screen, he beats up him and his team. He then returns and starts a fight with the King's son, Dante, only to lose and have Natasha killed. He then vows to get revenge and comforts his other girl, Violeta. Later he interrupted the fight between Second Dante and Hui Mo-Ri to avenge Natasha, repeatedly dealing heavy damage to Dante, only for Dante's regeneration to render his effort useless. Dante finally defeated him by having better stamina and regeneration. Alex was then saved by Hui Mo-Ri using Nabong Needle Ryu. Alex then urged the rest of Team Korea to help Hui Mo-Ri against Dante, Kyoichi Kusanagi, and Sugihara Oyama, warning them that they will regret it later if they don't. Later, when the fights were over, he asked Violeta to marry him when they go back to Macedonia, asking for eight children, only for Violeta to insist on at least eleven. Abilities Alex has demonstrated superhuman strength and speed, enough for him to hold his ground against all three of Team Malta Knight. He is also a Charyeok user and a very skilled fighter. Hui Mo-Ri remarked that he was able to narrow the strength gap between him and Dante using his skills. Superhuman Strength ''': Part of his strength is shown when he easily destroy Donatello's head with a single punch. He also easily countered Han Dae-Wi's Basaltic Fist with his own. '''Superhuman Speed: Alex is far faster than the average human. Superhuman Durability: Alex has shown durable enough to shrug off an attack from a Malta knight. He also easily took Yu Mi-Ra's slashes with no sign of serious damage. Later he blocked her sword with his arm without injury. Superhuman Endurance: Alex has shown enough endurance and stamina to continue fight against Dante despite his body taking damage from his wide range attack. Superhuman Reflexes: Alex has extremely fast reflexes, shown by how he punched one of the Malta knights who appeared next to him without even looking. Later, when Dante used his wide range attack, he quickly dodged to the side, evading the deadly technique. 'Charyeok' Emperor Iskandar: This is the Charyeok of Alex. It enhances his fighting ability and allow him to fight all three of the Malta knights' team members alone for a while. Physical Enhancement: It greatly enhances all of it's user's physical attacks, speed and power. Bucephalus(Ancient Greek:Βουκέφαλος): This is the steed of his Charyeok. It possess the ability to fly. Martial Arts 'Macedonian Sarissa' Alex's style revolve around Macedonian Sarissa, a type of combat using spears and shields. However, Alex is never seen using both, indicating that like Moon Light Sword Style, it can be used barehandedly. *'Phalanx': A type of guard that macedonian sarissa fighter use. ** : A punch that can be used both as short and long range attack. Alex used this technique to counter Han Dae-Wi's Basaltic FistChapter 179 and later to cut Dante's right arm.Chapter 201 Gallery Macedonian Phalanx.PNG|Macedonian Phalanx Technique Alex's punch.png|Alex kiling Donatello tenacity.PNG|Alex keeps fighting despite heavy injury Disarment.PNG|One Shot Loaded long range Fist bump.PNG|One Shot Loaded vs Fist of the Black Turtle Screenshot 2018-06-11 at 1.59.15 PM.png|Bucephalus Skills.PNG|Alex using skill to dodge Dante's attack Trivia *As shown by his son's capability to undergo powerlenderization, Alexandros is a lineal descendant of the Argead Dynasty from Philippos II's bloodline. *It is unknown why he can't powerlenderize himself, although it's possible that his ancestry line didn't come from Alexander the Great, but from his elder brother Philipos III. References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Charyeok Users Category:G.O.H Participant Category:Human Category:Strength Group Category:Failed Participant Category:Lineal Descendant